


California Dreaming

by HollywoodUndeadRammstein



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Am in corona self quarantine so i got time to write, F/M, It's been a long time since I wrote something like this, So it might be crap, There was only 1 finished J-Dog/ofc fic on AO3 and I thought that was ridiculous so I wrote one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodUndeadRammstein/pseuds/HollywoodUndeadRammstein
Summary: Amy is a successful music producer in LA. One day, she decides to meet up with old friend Danny, who she didn't see for about 10 years. She also just happens to meet his band, much to the annoyance of this guy named J-Dog.
Relationships: Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's been a really long time since I wrote a fic which is bandmember/OFC. It's been even longer since I wrote a multi chaptered fic with a plot. I'll update as often as possible but I can't promise anything. Even though the corona crap is happening in full force in my country atm, I'm still working (though from home so I do have a little more time to write).
> 
> Anyways, this fic isn't beta-read and English isn't my first language so please notify me of any mistakes. Enjoy! <3

With a sigh, I close the door of my apartment behind my back. It’s been a long day at the studio and I’m totally ready for a nice, quiet evening on the couch. Preferably with a huge glass of lemonade and a good book. Even though it’s scorching hot outside, my apartment feels just nice. I dump my heavy backpack, which contains my laptop, in a corner. That’ll stay there until tomorrow as it’s only Monday and I have to go back to my studio for another long day of recording sessions.

After dinner, I drop down on the couch and pull my phone out of my pocket. With a heavy sigh, I open Facebook. I definitely have a love – hate relationship with social media and I try to avoid it as much as possible on the daytime. However, after dinner it’s a fine time to check out some social media. I frown when I see I have a friend request. I’m not that popular, so I don’t get a lot of friend requests.  
When I open the request, a smile forms on my face. “Daniël Murillo, oh I definitely remember you,” I mutter to myself when I click on the name. You see, Danny and I have a history together. Back in high school, which is ages ago by now, we used to be best friends. We only completely lost contact when we both graduated, even though we both made career in music.  
To my big surprise, he actually made it in music, just like I did, I discover when I scroll down his Facebook page. I see a lot of photo’s of -seemingly- sold out shows. I just decide to accept his friend request. That’s enough social media for today and I put down my phone.

However, it doesn’t take long for my phone to beep, taking my concentration away from my book. I pick up the phone and smile. It’s a message through Facebook from Danny. “Hey Amy, long time no speak! How’re ya?” “Long time no speak indeed! I’m amazing, how are you?”  
During the evening, we continue texting a bit. I’m really happy to hear his band, Hollywood Undead, is doing so well. “Hey, we’re playing a show in LA soon. Do you want to come and have a drink afterwards to catch up on our lives?” I don’t have to think long of an answer: “yes! That’d be amazing. I’ll definitely be there.”  
The rest of the evening, I spend my time catching up on Hollywood Undead. I realize that Danny hasn’t been in the band from the start and so far there’s only one album which he featured on. I do have to admit, this album is absolutely amazing.

The next days go by in a blur. My life at the studio is extremely busy and stressful but I absolutely love this job so I can’t really complain. I don’t only work at the studio though. Oh no, it’s my own studio! I worked really hard to get at the point where I’m now. I sit back in my chair and think back of the past couple years.  
It’s like those years went by in a blur. In high school, I was best friends with Danny. We shared everything but it was never love, just friendship. However, after high school we completely lost touch. I have honestly no idea how that happened, it just did. I actually did go to college and studied music. It’s a tough life, starting a career in music in LA. There’s so many people who want to walk down that path, it’s almost impossible to be successful.  
I was just lucky to meet the right people and get the right first jobs in existing studios. When I decided I had learned enough and had had enough of all the dirty jobs I had to do, I started my own studio. That turned out to be the best move I ever did because I’m absolutely successful by now.

Tonight is the night of the show Danny invited me to. He just texted me I’m on the guestlist with a +1. That means I can bring a friend, something I’m happy about. Being alone at a concert is something I absolutely dislike. What should I even wear? I pull open my closet and sigh in desperation. Softly cursing, I turn around and grab my phone.  
“Amy! Are you ready yet?” Iris picks up the phone really cheerful. “Well, almost. I just have a tiiiiny clothing crisis,” I mutter. “Again? Honey, when do you actually know what to wear?” I sigh. “Yeah, you have a point. But telling me that doesn’t really help so please help me pick an outfit. I want to look good.”  
“Are you finally at the point where you realize that you’ve always been in love with Danny and hope that he’s finally going to take you out on a date?” Iris says. “WHAT? No! I’ve never had feelings for the guy. It’s just that we haven’t seen each other in about ten years so I want to look good. He can’t think I’m fucking homeless!” Iris sighs. “Alright. Just… Pick a nice pair of jeans and an old band shirt. I know you have many of those so you can just pick one.” “No, I don’t want to wear a t-shirt of a different band to this show.” “Holy fuck, Amy, you’re so impossible when it comes to clothing. Just pick something and hurry up. I’m picking you up in 15.” When Iris is done talking, the line goes dead. Great. Just great.

“Did you really have to do that?” I mutter when I get in the car with Iris. “Yes, I did. And I’m glad I did because you look absolutely amazing. If Danny didn’t have feelings for you in the past, he’ll definitely have them now,” Iris says, eyeing me up and down. I swat at her hand. “Shut up you bitch, drive.”  
I do got to admit, I do look good. I picked a black shorts, a black and white tanktop and fitting Vans. My purple hair is tied back in a braid and for once, I actually put some effort in doing my make-up. Oh, tonight is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just again, English isn't my first language so I'm doing the best I can but I probably make a lot of mistakes. Also, even though corona is still hot and happening in my country, I'm still on course for graduation in June. This means I can't write as often as I'd like but I'm trying to update this at least once a week! Have fun reading :)

When we arrived at the venue the band is playing, we get in without much trouble. Not that I expected it because Danny seemed really excited to invite me, but you can never be too sure. We take a quick look at the merchandise table but I decide right away that wearing merch of the band an old friend is singing in, is not in my interest at the moment.  
Me and Iris walk towards the bar and we both order a beer. “I’m seriously hoping they’re not shit,” Iris mutters before she takes a sip. I laugh. “Nah, I bet they’re amazing. Look at all the people here!” I point around me and Iris nods. “Yeah, you have a point. This place is absolutely packed.”

It doesn’t take too long for the lights to go out. We already missed the support act but according to the people talking around me, we haven’t missed much. When the band enters the stage, I’m actually surprised by how good they are. Danny sounds absolutely amazing!  
Iris turns to look at me with surprise. “They’re good! I like this!” She yells over the music. I nod enthusiastically. For the next hour, we enjoy the band playing their music. Danny is really energetic and he bounces all over the stage, which makes me smile. He was definitely like this back in high school. He’d always get in trouble for not being able to sit still in class. Seems like he found something that fits him best. 

When the show ends, it doesn’t take long for my phone to beep. It’s a text from Danny: “Hey, are you still in the venue? If so, I’ll come out to buy you a beer. Or wine, whatever you like.” I smile and text back that yes, I’m still here and I’m definitely down for a beer.  
“Amy! It’s been so long!” I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and smile right away. “Danny! Still looking as good as back in school,” I say with a smile and greet Danny with a hug. “This is my friend, Iris,” I introduce him to Iris, who’s still standing next to me. “Hi! Did you enjoy the show?” Danny asks right away. Iris and I both nod. “It was great! We really enjoyed it,” I say happily. “That’s amazing to hear! Do you both like a beer?” Danny asks and when we both nod, he turns towards the bartender and orders two beers.

The next fifteen minutes is spent talking with Danny. Iris got a phone call and went outside so me and Danny had all the freedom to talk about the past ten years. “You own a recording studio?” Danny asks surprised and I nod. “Yeah, I’ve been working really hard to make it work and it’s finally turning out alright,” I say with a smile, thinking of the studio that’s waiting for me next Monday. “That’s so amazing. So, if we want to record our next record, we can book your studio?” Danny seems like he can’t believe it. I grin and nod. “Yeah, definitely.” “Damn, I’m going to remember that!”  
Not much later, a guy walks up to us and slaps Danny on his shoulder. “Yo Dan, who’re you talking to?” Danny turns around and then looks back at me. “Amy, this is one of my bandmates, George. George, this is Amy, she’s an old friend from high school. I invited her to the show because we haven’t seen each other since graduation, about ten years ago,” Danny introduces me to the big man next to him. I shake his hand and smile. “Hi, nice to meet you. I never knew Danny had a female friend?” George say and I chuckle. “Well, it isn’t surprising that he never mentioned me, as we haven’t spoken since we graduated. This is the first time we see each other since that day,” I say.  
“Danny, will you be here long?” A new voice says, sounding annoyed, to which Danny reacts with a sigh. “I don’t know, Jay. I’m having a good time here with an old friend, I’ll meet up with you later if you want to go,” he says and smiles at the guy. Only now I take the effort to turn around and look at him and my heart actually skips a beat. That guy is absolutely gorgeous. “Yeah, well, in that case, me and Jordon are leaving,” he says, not even looking at me. He turns around and walks off right away. I snicker. “Who was that then?” “That was Jorel, he can be uh… moody,” Danny says and I know better than to ask further.

Before we know it, it’s nearing 1 am but we’re not even close to being finished talking. “So, I kinda have to run after my bandmates, before they get themselves into trouble. And I kind of promised them I’d catch up with them,” Danny says as he awkwardly scratches his neck. I smile. “That’s okay. I’m going to see if I can find Iris somewhere and then I’ll probably head home or go to another bar. We can catch up again later?” I propose and Danny nods happily. “That sounds amazing. Shall we text for a new date?” I smile and nod. “Yeah, that’ll be good.” We hug and then part ways.

Iris is standing outside of the venue, still talking on the phone. I stop nearby her and smile, letting her know that I’m ready to leave. She quickly finishes her conversation and then joins me. “So, how was your date?” She says with a smile, making me roll my eyes. “That was not a date. I don’t have feelings for him and I’ll never get them,” I say and Iris grins. “Yeah, sure. So, what are we going to do? Do you want to go home or shall we find a bar and drink some more beers?” I’m definitely up for that so we link arms and walk down the street, looking for a nice bar.


End file.
